Concrete scrap
}} Concrete scrap is a junk item in Fallout 76. Characteristics Production Locations * Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06: ** Four bags on the southwest side: one next to the entrance into the power plant, two next to a pile of cinder blocks, and one around the corner next to the elevated railroad. ** Two bags on the north side, near the entrance into the power plant. ** Two bags on the NW catwalk up to the roof. ** Two bags at the north entrance, next to the cargo-truck. ** Two bags on the east side, up the catwalk next to the two cooling towers. ** One bag on the north catwalk next to the cooling tower. *Grafton Steel ** Three bags in the northeast section closest to the parking lot. The bags are sitting on a wood bench next to the conveyor belt. ** Two bags on the first floor of the smelter area, on the elevated platform near the smelter. ** Two bags just outside of the smelter building, second floor. Exit the smelter via the room with a Power Armor station and turn right to look under the ramp. ** One bag on the second-level catwalk in the smelter area, near the supervisor's office. * Morgantown trainyard: ** One bag in the skybridge between the warehouse and the main building. ** One bag on the first floor, west side of the rail. ** One bag on the basement floor, hiding behind three metal barrels. * Flatwoods: ** One concrete scrap on the first brown house to the left, next to the car being worked on. ** One concrete scrap on the front porch of Scott Shepherd's house. ** One concrete scrap on the front porch of the blue two story building across the street from Flatwoods Tavern. ** One garden gnome inside the shed at the Flatwoods' garden area. * Five bags in a shed in Kanawha County Cemetery. * Four bags scattered along the outer back wall of the Clancy Manor. * Three bags along the side of the main garage in Lewis & Sons Farming Supply. * Three bags within the Watoga Shopping Plaza trading post, on the far side of the wall on the lower shelf. * Three bags on the bridge south of the New River Gorge Bridge; head up the slanting road where a car resides and toward the overturned semi with a pile of spilled toxic waste barrels. Look for a skeleton next to wooden crates around the area. * Two bags inside one of the labs in Vault-Tec Agricultural Research Center. * Two bags on the second floor of the metal barn at WV Lumber Co. * Two bags outside of a barn southeast of Becker farm. One is along the wall of the barn, the other in the shed nearby. * Two bags in a small shed across the street from Mama Dolce's Food Processing. * Two bags in the small storage shed on the southeast side of Smith Farm. * Two bags in the caged area of the Employee's office, next to the pool at Wavy Willard's Water Park. * Two bags in the northwest corner of Poseidon power substation PX-03. * Two garden gnomes guard the porch of the first house from the station at Sutton. * Two garden gnomes guard the door to Cheese Haus at Helvetia. * One bag outside of Site Charlie's main building. * One bag at a butchering station at Darling sister's lab. * One bag at the NE corner of Poseidon power substation PX-01. * One bag at the north side of Wade Airport, inside a small storage unit next to the relay tower. * One bag inside Cheese Haus at Helvetia. * One bag next to a storage warehouse in the middle of Gorge junkyard. * One garden gnome on a table outside of Sutton station. * One garden gnome hidden between two garden plants on the backporch of the house across the street from Red Rocket and north of Morgantown High School. * One garden gnome hiding in a bathroom stall on the southeast side of toxic dried lakebed, southwest of Graninger farm. * One garden gnome looks out to the toxic dried lakebed from the north side, next to a red broken down house. Category:Fallout 76 junk items